Project Evolution: Origins of Grant the Hedgehog
by Mustang D
Summary: IN PROGRESS! Grant the Hedgehog's early days inside an underground bunker on the outskirts of Area 51. The stories taking place begin at a Graduation Ceremony celebrating the Graduation of Battalion 3957
1. Project: Evolution Origins and History

Project: Evolution

The Origins of Grant the Hedgehog

Disclaimer/character info: Grant the Hedgehog and his squad are my own characters the only similarity to Sonic the Hedgehog (Copyright SEGA) is that they are very similar in their body design. That is the only similarity between them. Grant wears a US Military issue officers cap and US Military issue boots. I am following the SEGA tradition where the females wear clothes while the males only have gloves and boots (and for Grant a miltary officers hat). His team of 5 (Grant included) are all issued the same boots, the females on the team (2) both wear US Military issue shirts and pants. The Character Bios will also be uploaded as soon as I'm done writing them. Finally if I happen to mention anything that needs to be credited it will be credited here not in the particular chapter. So credit goes to their respective owners.

What the Characters look like:

Grant: A dark green Hedgehog

Shannon: A blue Fox

Rob: A black Grizzly bear

Jeff: A brown Eagle

Jenny: A red Cheetah

Deep within the Arizona Desert lay a bunker that housed a top secret Government project, Project: Evolution.

Inside, the walls held countless secrets mainly of which tell how to transform an ordinary hedgehog and other "normal animals" into finely trained and obedient killing machines.

Back in the 1970s the project had grown significantly.

Of course the "Test Subjects" were treated fairly and with basic human rights, after all since the subjects were also intelligent treating them fairly had significant benefits.

Since the process changed all the subjects back into infants and when they grew up the subjects learn like humans do when in infancy.

Unlike the experiments of Project: Shadow aboard the Space Colony ARK these experiments were much more successful.

Hundreds of thousands of test subjects inhabited the bunker ready for action against the Soviet Union

The US Army and Navy contributed to this Project as the US Air Force Base, Area 51, was used to bring in supplies and more test subjects in an underground rail line connected the two.

Since the public was so fascinated with Area 51 nobody took notice to what was really going on, Area 51 was just the tip of the iceberg and nobody was ever aware of Project: Evolutions existence.

The only ones who knew were the head Generals of the Army and Air Force and the head Admiral of the Navy all of which were based in the Pentagon.

Of course the workers and scientists were also aware but the price they paid for this project was well worth it living inside the bunker with their families never to see the Earth's surface ever again (similar to Fallouts Vaults but much much better).

Everyone who had signed up knew the risks and the pay was well worth it.

The majority were mostly young with nothing to lose especially since everything was provided for them and all their basic needs were met.

Life inside the bunker was relatively easy aside from the rigorous daily training the test subjects had to endure, the evolution experiment, the usual evacuation drills, and of course side projects were also in development.

Eventually friendships were forged between the humans and the creatures.

Some lasted so long and became so strong that the top brass were quite impressed when given this information.

Once their training was complete along with their education the test subjects were thrown a Graduation Ceremony, given their own living quarters, and the option to choose their roommates.

One of the strange side-effects of the experiments were that even though the test subjects did age normally when infants. When they began their teenage years the aging process slowed significantly to the point where teenage years were doubled or even tripled the normal length, even quadrupled in some cases.

The whole purpose of the project was that if the US was ever invaded by a foreign power, especially the Soviet Union, these experiments would break out of the bunker and re-take all of the lost land that the invaders had taken.

Fortunately, the call never came and after the collapse of the Soviet Union and the fall of the Berlin Wall, life continued as it had for many years inside Project: Evolution.

The peace would not last though, for nobody could have predicted the events that were to take place that would literally take Project: Evolution and everyone in it to a whole other world.

During a security blackout inside the Pentagon rogue agents took advantage and stole hundreds of classified information.

Most of the information was recovered but a few managed to slip out and sold the information for their own benefit.

Among the information stolen was the site location of Project: Evolution.

Naturally the Pentagon was confident that the trained soldiers and security could deter any threat that would dare attack the bunker.

Even worse the top brass (the two Generals and Admiral) knew they had no funding to move the project and after its many successes decided not to cancel the project.

Instead the Top Brass decided to invest in teleportation technology developed earlier in the 1990s but never was perfected.

The fate of everyone within Project: Evolution would take a dramatic turn when a corrupt Commander named Crenshaw got wind of this he decided to take the facility by force.

Crenshaw and his privately funded army would launch a surprise attack on the bunker after tunneling for months undetected, and since Crenshaw was incredibly wealthy (to the point of rediculousness) he had the resources to do just that.

A storm was gathering on the horizon...


	2. Chapter 1: Roommates

Chapter 1: Roommates

**PLEASE READ THE INTRO CHAPTER BEFORE PROCEEDING!**

"Congratulations Battalion 3957 you have all successfully completed your training and Education, you will all now be put on stand-by awaiting a call that none of you, I'm sure, would want to hear. On behalf of myself, The General of the Army and the Admiral of the Navy it is my privilege to announce that you have all graduated. I hope all of you are ready to begin your first War Games because as for tradition you all have at least 1 week off before the War Games begin. In the meantime enjoy yourselves and choose your roommates wisely. That is all, you are dismissed."

As the General of the Air Force stepped down from the podium, the auditorium was filled with the sound of cheers as the graduates headed off to choose their roommates and start the week of no responsibilities.

"Grant! Grant!" shouted a familiar voice from nearby, "We did it! I can't believe it's all over but we made it I thought this day would never get here," exclaimed Shannon the fox, "Not to mention we have a whole week to sit back and relax a bit."

"I hear ya, it'll be nice to have some time off for a change," responded Grant. "All four of us agreed to room together right?"

"Yep I submitted the, surprisingly small, amount of paperwork so now we'll get a huge room" said Shannon

"Awesome, I'll go see if I can locate Rob and Jeff in this huge mess I'll met ya in at the room," replied Grant.

"Hold up! I gotta give you the room number as well as your key," said Shannon handing Grant a card with the room number as well as his key.

"Thanks," said Grant as he turned to go.

"Big mess" was an understatement as the auditorium was filled with people standing around talking to their friends or moving around trying to find them.

"There is no way I'm gonna find Rob and Jeff in here," Grant thought to himself.

After half an hour trying to find the two Grant finally located both of them talking to a young female cheetah.

"Hey you two," shouted Grant as he approached "I've been looking for ya for nearly half an hour its one heck of a mess in here."

"'Ey Grant," responded Jeff "check this out."

Jeff handed Grant a piece of paper that had the Seals of the Army, Navy, and Air Force on it.

"Hm," wondered Grant "Whats this about?"

The paper read,

_To all Graduates of Battalion 3957, due to recent delays with the expansion of the bunker all squads are now required to bunk with each other we apologize if this inconveniences the selection of your roommates but this is a bit of a desperate decision. Once the bunker expansion is complete then all of you will be able to select the roommates originaly desired. Thank you for your patience_

_Signed, General of the Army, Air force, Admiral of the Navy_

"Wow I wasnt expecting them to pull something like this," said Grant after reading the page

"Yea so thats why we were talking to her, aparently she is the 'New Person' every squad is assigned." said Rob

"Ah well at least Shannon wont be the only female amongst all of us," replied Grant "Whats your name?" he asked the female cheetah

"Private Jennifer Cheetah," replied the cheetah "I was assigned to an orignal group but was transfered here since there was an opening. Before you ask all the paperwork is done and its all set in stone."

"Ah, well thats good news for me." said Grant "I'll intoduce you to Shannon I'm sure both of you will get along."

"I typically do get along with everyone," said Jennifer "I have friends in 7 different squads, and for the record you can all call me Jenny."

"Alright," replied Grant "Here are your keycards, which was one of the main reasons I was looking for you, also explains why we got 5 keycards instead of 4."

"Sweet," replied Jeff "lets go I'm dyin' to check out the new room."

"Alright lets get outta here while we can," said Grant "I doubt that this auditorium is going to disperse anytime soon."

Grant, Rob, Jeff, and their new squadmate Jenny (almost) had to fight their way through the massive crowd of people

"Jeez," said Rob "I dunno whats worse a lifetime of training or trying to get outta here!"

"I hear ya," replied Jeff.

Close Chapter 1

Authors Note: Please dont skip chapters otherwise the story wont make sense and yes I will write out the Action Scenes and see if I can put in a little humor as well

Review at your own leisure!


	3. Chapter 2: Escape From the Auditorium

Chapter 2: Escape From the Auditorium

**PLEASE READ THE INTRO CHAPTER BEFORE PROCEEDING!**

Recap: Grant the Hedgehog a was attending a Graduation Ceremony and once it had concluded he was stopped by his best friend and squadmate Shannon the Fox. She had told him that the room was all ready and that the four of them could drop on in. Grant went off in search of his two friends and Squadmates Jeff the Eagle and Rob the Grizzly. Upon finding them he was given a piece of paper that complicated his original plans for selecting roommates. Also with the two was a fifth member alledgedly transferred from another squad. Now Grant was fighting his way through the massive crowd of people barely making any headway.

"Hey Grant why dont you call for an airlift?" said Jeff jokingly.

"Very funny," replied Grant" how are we going to get airlifted out of here? There is just too many people."

"Jeff why dont you fly us outta here?" snickered Rob.

"Yea like I'm going to magically fly off flapping my wings," said Jeff.

Another side effect of the experiment was that it made birds lose their ability to fly.

"Hey Grant what about-" before Jeff could finish his sentence Grant interrupted.

"No I cant use Chaos Control like in the Sonic the Hedgehog games. I may look similar but I dont have that kind of power, plus any of you have a Chaos Emerald on their person?"

The three of them looked at Jeff now realizing how stupid his question sounded.

"You're good," said Jeff.

"Thats why I'm the leader of this squad," replied Grant "I didnt get this far just by sitting on my butt playing Sonic 06 Remasterd Edition all day." (Yea I wish)

"Hey I cant help it if its THAT addicting now," said Jeff "Ever since they re-did the game its **_much_** better now."

"Plus the Co-op is fun," interjected Rob.

"Hey dont leave me outta this!" said Jenny irritatedly "I'm pretty good at Video Games myself."

"Alright then," said Grant "Whenever we make it to the room, **_alive_**, we can settle this by having a Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 match, everyone agree?"

"Agreed" Rob, Jeff, and Jenny said.

"Now if only-" Grant said before he was cut off.

_SMACK!_

Grant had walked right into a door luckily above the door it said Auditorium Exit.

"Aw jeez," said Grant in pain "that freaking hurt."

"Thats what she-" said Jeff before Grant interrupted him.

"Finish that sentence and I'll have you _COURT MARTIALED!_"

"Did you forget he hates that line?" whispered Rob.

"Heh, no I just couldnt help myself," responded Jeff.

"C'mon you three we've got a monorail to catch." ordered Grant.

As the four of them waited in the Auditorium Monorail Station Jeff had seperated to go get himself a drink.

"Five bucks says Jeff trips going up the stairs," betted Rob to Grant.

"You're on," responded Grant.

"Count me in as well," said Jenny "I bet he _DOESNT _trip going up the stairs, I mean who _DOES _that?"

"Here he comes," said Rob.

As the three of them watched Jeff climb the last flight of stairs he tripped, on the last step.

Jeff was falling face first but managed to catch himself before hitting the ground with his beak.

Jeff's drink however spilled and was running down the steps when janitorial robots appeared from hidden compartments in the wall and started cleaning up the mess.

A medical robot was helping Jeff up and at the same time scanning for injuries

_"No injuries detected," _said the medical robot "_Please rejoin your squad."_

Jeff rejoined the group surprisingly not embarassed at all.

"I win," said Rob.

*sigh* "Fine, here ya go," said Grant reluctantly.

"I cant belive I just lost that bet," said Jenny completely surprised.

"And to think he is our Sniper," said Grant to Jenny.

"Hey! I'll have you know," responded Jeff "Most of my skill goes into putting lead down range _AT _range."

"Which leaves you no room for climbing stairs, obviously," teased Jenny.

"C'mon everyone," said Grant " Our ride's here."

Close Chapter 2

Authors Note: PLEASE do not skip chapters because if you do you will trip going up the stairs drinking a soda at the same time

"Hey we can hear you past the 4th Wall you know!" yelled Jeff


	4. Chapter 3 That New Room Smell

Chapter 3: That New Room Smell

**PLEASE READ THE INTRO CHAPTER BEFORE PROCEEDING!**

Recap: Grant and his squad minus 1 had finally navigated the tretcherous Auditorium and made it to the exit. While waiting at the monorail station Jeff nearly fell on his face.

As the monorail slowed to a stop at Living Quarters Station 3 Grant and his squad exited and headed for their room.

"Room 504-B here it is, on the 19th floor," said Grant as he read a computerized map, which conveniently told them where their particular room was, next to an elevator.

"Wow technology really blows my mind," said Rob "This place looks like it was built for convenience."

"Yea really," said Jeff.

As the squad enterd the elevator it only took a few seconds to get to the 19th floor via the Monorail Station floor.

"501, 502, 503, ah here it is," said Grant relieved to finally have found the room.

"Let me use my card," said Jeff.

"Go ahead," replied Grant

Jeff inserted the card and took it back out and pulled on the door handle only to find that it was still locked.

He tried again and again until finally Grant intervened

"Jeff," said Grant "Read the instructions on the door."

The instructions read, _"Insert card FACE DOWN!"_

Rob chuckled and Jenny giggled at Jeff's stupidity but Jeff finaly got the door to open.

As the four of them entered they found Shannon playing on a hybrid Xbox 360/PS3/SEGA Jupiter console (again, yea I wish).

"What took you guys?" asked Shannon "And who is that with you?"

"This is Jenny," said Grant "She is officially the 5th member of our squad."

"Pleased to meet you," introduced Jenny.

"Shannon," introduced Shannon.

"Now that we're done with the formalities lets get this contest started!" said Jeff eagerly.

"What contest?" asked Shannon.

"Something that Rob and Jeff came up with on the way here," replied Grant "I think they're expecting an easy victory against Jenny in Halo."

"Oh no!" said Shannon "I've got a better idea, you two versus us two."

"Fine," replied Jeff "We'll crush you two regardless."

After half an hour...

_Game Over!_

"WHAT NO WAY!" exclaimed Jeff "How we lose? I use my rifle!"

"You were CAMPING THE WHOLE TIME!" said Rob "I was the only one getting kills."

"I cant help it I'm the Sniper after all," said Jeff

"We win," said Jenny "You're both lucky there were no stakes."

"Round 2?" asked Shannon

"Bring it!" said Jeff "And this time whoever looses, um, whoever looses, uh, help me out here Rob."

"How about ten bucks to each of the winners on the winning team?" suggested Rob.

"Make it twenty and you've got a deal," said Shannon

"Deal," said Jeff "heh heh heh, suckers."

"Lets put in Call of Duty so that we all can start fresh," suggested Jenny.

"Sure I'm good with that," said Shannon "How about you two?"

"Sure," agreed Rob.

"Fine," agreed Jeff.

This time the game was intense Jeff wasnt camping like an idiot and was actually scoring kills for once.

"Wow way to step up your game boys," said Shannon.

"Since my money is on the line I gotta step it up," replied Jeff

A half hour later...

The two teams were STILL locked in the same fight and since they disabled the timer on screen the only way to win was via kills.

"Dang are you all still at it?" asked Grant.

"Yep and we're winning," said Jenny.

"Bullcrap," said Jeff "We have more kills than you look the red bar is above the green bar on my screen."

"Um Jeff," responded Rob "That means we're losing."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Jeff "Well I guess I'll have to resort to _Camping_!"

_BANG!_

_Game Over!_

"Say wha?" stammered Jeff

"Nice shot Jenny," said Shannon "You may be a better sniper than Jeff here."

"Idiot," sneered Rob "You owe me twenty."

"Alright squad," said Grant "Thats enough for now, I need all of you to pick your bunks and program your wall PCs."

"Is that what you've been doing this whole time?" asked Jenny

"Yep," said Grant "Mine's all finished."

As the squad left to program their PCs Grant browsed over the list of games the console had to offer.

"Sonic Generations," thought Grant "Dont think I've played that Sonic game yet."

As he continued to browse Shannon came back and noticed Grant browsing the various games.

"Finished already?" asked Grant.

"Yea," replied Shannon "Turns out when your in Medical most of your information is automatically downloaded into the PC once you log in."

"Wow, thats convenient." said Grant "Want to play a few rounds of Modern Warfare 3?"

"You're on," replied Shannon

After a few rounds the rest of the squad returned.

"Jeez that took a while," said Jeff "Never thought programming those PC were so freaking tough."

"Tell me about it," said Jenny "The steps were definately not clear enough 'Find file 352 in folder 543' I mean really?"

"Hey everyone," called Shannon "I forgot to telll all of you that on my way here I saw that there was a pool!"

"A pool? really?" asked Rob.

"Actually several pools," replied Shannon "All of them have a bar that serves drinks and jacuzzis."

"Sweet," said Jeff "Whadda ya say boss?"

"Sure I havent gone swimming in a long time," said Grant "Lets head down around 0800 hours." (8:00 AM)

"Alright we're agreed then," said Jenny "Now who's up for a rematch?"

"Actually," said Jeff "I was thinking, lets give Grant a shot."

"Sure I'm game," said Grant.

"Think you can beat me Sarge?" said Jenny confidently.

"Never underestimate your enemy," replied Grant.

Twenty minutes later...

_Game Over!_

"Holy **** Sarge!," exclaimed Jeff "30 kills to 1!"

"Wow!" said Rob equally impressed "I thought you said dont sit on your butt playing video games all day?"

"Eh, its a talent," said Grant humbly.

"Hey what time is it?" asked Jenny

"2300 hours," (11PM) replied Grant "We'd better go to sleep otherwise we'll be too tired to head to the pool."

"Agreed," said Shannon "See all of you in the morning."

"Night" they all said to each other.

Close Chapter 3

Authors note: I may start making these chapters approximately 1000 words or more, also Please dont skip chapters.


	5. Chapter 4 Chillin' By the Poolside

Chapter 4: Chillin' By the Poolside

**PLEASE READ THE INTRO CHAPTER BEFORE PROCEEDING!**

Recap: Grant and his squad settled into their new home and played a few rounds of Halo and Modern Warfare 3 after which they all agreed to go to the pool in the morning.

Meanwhile in a Command Center somewhere in the Middle East...

A convoy had stopped knowing an airstrike was imminent.

"Hey which building did they say they were hitting the one on the near right or far right?" asked a US Soldier.

"The one on the, near, right." replied another US Soldier.

"Isnt this Danger Close?" asked the first US Soldier.

"Since when does Crenshaw give a damn about Danger Close?" replied the same soldier that had answered him before.

At that moment a pair of A-10 Warthog strike planes had made their run and the 16 story building collapsed to the ground.

Most of the newer soldiers were cheering while the Veterens had that "Its just another day at the office" look.

In no time the insurgents had retreated and the town was back in US hands.

"Commander, the town is ours," Reported in one of the Sergeants.

"Good work, hold the town until reinforcements arrive." responded Crenshaw

"Will do, sir," responded the Sergeant.

Crenshaw was a brilliant commander, the only problem was that he was greedy VERY greedy.

If he saw something worth taking, tactically or financially, he took it no matter the cost.

"Those gems could serve to be very useful," Crenshaw thought to himself, coming up with a plan.

Usually Crenshaw would use the US Military to clear out and secure a certain area rich in whatever was valuable.

Then he would move in his privately funded army in so that it would not raise suspicion.

Once his private army had arrived the US Military had already packed up and left the area.

Unfortunately this wasn't enough to satisfy his craving for more and more valuable resources.

The biggest prize still lay out of his grasp, A secret Government project in the Nevada Desert.

He wanted it, but had yet to come up with a plan to capture it.

"For now," he thought "Bide your time."

"Sir," said one of Crenshaw's Aids "The General wants to congratulate you personally and requests that you see him in his office."

"Very well," responded Crenshaw as he turned to leave the aid saluted him as he left.

Back at Project: Evolution Grant and his squad had made their way to the pool.

Grant was relaxing by the poolside and eventually fell asleep.

Jeff and Rob were trying to see who could swim to the other side of the pool fastest.

Jenny was relaxing in the jacuzzi along with Shannon.

"I win!" exclaimed Jeff assuming he was the winner.

"No you didnt," said Rob who was the real winner.

"Holy cow! How does a Grizzly Bear move that fast?" asked Rachel the Cat, a member of a different squad.

"Well," explained Rob "Grizzlies eat Salmon so sometimes you've got to swim to catch your dinner."

"Round 2?" asked Jeff.

"Count me in," said Emily the Lynx, a squadmate of Rachels

"Us two versus you two?" asked Rachel.

"Sure," said Rob "It'll be an easy win.

"Squad 58 REPRESENT!" said Jeff in his gangsta voice.

Rob grabbed Jeff and told him, a bit annoyed "Dont ever do that again."

"Ready?" said Rachel "GO!"

The four of them swam off.

Meanwhile lets take a sneak peak into Grants dreams.

Inside his dream...

"THIS IS DELTA THREE-ZERO I NEED AIR SUPPORT!" yelled Grant into a radio.

"All air support is already engaged." responded the voice over the radio.

"Damn it," said Grant angrily.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Shannon.

"We're so screwed, we're so screwed, oh God we're so screwed." said Jeff in a panic

"Rob," said Grant "Knock some sense into Jeff, just dont knock him out I still need his sniping skills."

"Will do boss," replied Rob "'ey Jeff c'mere a sec..."

"Alright," commanded Grant "Until I can get some kind of extraction we're gonna sit here and hold this position. Everyone find a defensive position, Rob set up that SAW somewhere on the top floor and watch for enemy armour."

"Will do boss," replied Rob "For the record Jeff is back to his old self."

"Good," said Grant "Take him with you to watch your back. Shannon and Jenny come with me and set up on the second floor."

"Here they come," said Jenny over the coms.

"Everyone get ready," said Grant also over the coms.

As the enemy approached closer Grant and his squad could see they were all clad in black armour and their faces obscured.

"Got a bead on one," said Jeff over the coms.

"Open fire," ordered Grant.

A massive firefight ensued with the enemy scrambling to take cover and eventually returning fire with their weapons.

Bullets flew everywhere and most of them found their mark.

Fortunately for Grant he and his squad were in a good defensive position but it wasnt perfect.

"They're breaching the south side!" said Jenny over the coms.

"I got em," said Shannon as she rained down bullets on top of the enemy trying to breach the door.

The enemy quickly returened fire but Shannon had ducked behind the wall just in time.

"Looks like their giving up," said Jeff over the coms.

"Dont be so sure," said Grant "Everyone get ready they might try something."

"Enemy armour spotted!" said Jeff looking through his scope.

"Rob you know what to do," said Grant.

"Yep, on it boss," replied Rob.

All five of them could see the Javelin rocket fly up and then come straight down hitting its mark.

"Target destroyed." said Rob.

"Delta Three-Zero," the radio said "Extraction is en route ETA 5 minutes."

"Copy that,"replied Grant.

_"Grant wake up," _said a voice "_Wake up."_

_"C'mon Sarge wake up." _said another voice.

Grant had woke up from his nap near the pool to see Shannon and Jenny were the ones talking to him.

"Wow, strange dream," said Grant.

"What was it about?" asked Shannon.

"Felt like we were in the War Games." responded Grant.

"Oh dont worry about it," said Shannon "Thats not for a few more days."

"Yea," said Grant yawning.

"Hey, Shannon I'm gonna join the boys and referee their race," said Jenny.

"Alright," replied Shannon "Hey Grant, join me in the Jacuzzi?"

"Sure, I could use something to wake me up," said Grant.

Close Chapter 4

Authors Note: So what was the meaning of the dream Grant had? Was it a foreshadow? or was it nothing to worry about? Only I know and even I have a faint idea. (Trust me thats WAY into the story its all floating in my brain). Again, please dont skip chapters!


	6. Chapter 5 Rest and Relaxation

Chapter 5: Rest and Relaxation

**PLEASE READ THE INTRO CHAPTER BEFORE PROCEEDING!**

Recap: Grant and co. are spending the day at the pool. Grant took a nap, Shannon and Jenny soaked in the hot tub, Rob, Jeff, and two others from a different squad were racing each other to see who could swim the fastest. Grant had a dream where he and his squad were in combat. Was it a foreshadow? or was it nothing to worry about? I still havent decided but that is for another chapter.

"GO!" yelled Jenny as she refereed the race.

Grant was in the jacuzzi along with Shannon, and for a moment life was perfect.

"This is amazing," said Shannon "Whoever designed this place should get a medal."

"Too right," replied Grant "I'll bet the Army Corps. of Engineers built this place."

"Well what ever they did they got it right," said Shannon.

As the two of them sat there in the hot tub, both of them started to think as their minds wandered for a moment.

"You know," said Shannon "Its been a while since we just talked to each other."

"It has, hasnt it?" responded Grant.

The two of them began their little chat learning little things from each other here and there.

Back at the pool...

"Winner!" announced Jenny as she pointed towards Rachel.

"Yes! Thank you cat reflexes!" exclaimed Rachel.

"You only won cuz I had a giant ball of fur in my way," said Jeff.

"This 'Giant Ball of Fur' is also much stronger than you on land." said Rob annoyed.

"I got 2nd place though not bad," said Emily "Guess being part cat helps."

Just then a red hedgehog came up to the five of them.

"Rachel, Emily, Sarge needs you two to come back to the room for something important," he said.

"Will do," said Emily "Gotta go guys and gal if any of you want to stop by sometime here is our room number."

The five of them exchanged room information and Emily and Rachel headed off to meet with their Sargeant.

"So guys" asked Jenny, "What now?"

"Why not join Grant in the hot tub?" suggested Rob "All this cold water is making me a bit chilly."

"You do know there is a snack bar right over there" said Jeff.

"You go do that" said Rob "I'm finding me a hot tub."

"What about you Jenny?" asked Jeff.

"Eh guess I'll come with you" replied Jenny "I'm a bit hungry anyway."

After the three split up Rob joined Grant in the hot tub.

Jeff returned a bit later looking a bit different than usual.

"Uh Jeff?" asked Grant "What happened?"

"Lets just say he pissed me off just a tad" replied Jenny "And got a face full of ice cream."

Jeff stood there with the ice cream bowl stuck to his face.

"_So cold" _said Jeff through the bowl.

"Jeff you really oughta control yourself" laughed Grant "Otherwise you're going to find yourself to be in over your head one of these days."

"Lets head back" said Rob "I gotta wash this chlorine outta my fur."

"Agreed, lets go" said Grant "Jeff we're going this way, THIS WAY!"

Jeff struggled a bit to find his bearings but finally (with much difficulty) made it back to the room with the others.

After all of them had showered and gotten all the chlorine out of their fur and feathers, Jenny was surfing the net on her wall PC, Rob and Jeff were playing Sonic Adventure 4, and Grant and Shannon were talking to each other.

Over by Rob and Jeff.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" yelled Jeff "Damn you Eggman."

"This is by far the toughest boss in the entire history of Sonic Games" said Rob.

"Even _WITH _co-op its rediculously tough!"

"You know we could add more people to this game its not just for two people co-op."

"Hey how about we ask Jenny? I'm sure she can help."

"Good idea, with three people we might stand more of a chance."

As the two left to go find Jenny, Grant and Shannon we're sitting at the dining table talking to each other.

"Did you hear that there was a security blackout at the Pentagon last week?" asked Shannon.

"Actually yes," replied Grant "I was briefed two days after it happened."

"Of course you get _ALL _the news before anyone else deos." said Shannon.

"Actually I was about 9th to know, along with all the other squad leaders, all the Senior officers knew before any of us." responded Grant.

"I hope we're not in danger," said Shannon a little worried "After all, the War Games are in a few days."

"I wouldnt worry about it," reassured Grant "We live in a bunker in the middle of the Arizona Desert I doubt anyone could find us."

"I hope you're right," replied Shannon.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Jeff.

"I beat this boss yesterday I know all his tricks," answered Jenny.

Grant looked at the clock which read 0700 hours (7PM).

"Hey Squad! We should head to the Mess Hall and get some dinner before it closes," he said.

"Sure," said Rob "I'm gettin hungry."

"I'm starved," said Jenny "Gaming with these two can certainly build an appetite."

"So am I," said Shannon.

"CHOW TIME!" exclaimed Jeff "LETS GO!"

Close Chapter 5

Authors Note: A Security Blackout? at the Pentagon? is that even possible? who knows what secrets have gotten loose? (I know I do after all its my story but thats for another chapter).

Review at your own leisure!


End file.
